Love bites
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. De cómo tras compartir una sesión de besos con Chat Noir, Marinette debe ingeniárselas para ocultar los chupetones de su cuello.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Love bites**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Sus labios firmes recorrieron la piel de su cuello, arrancándole suaves gemidos. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia delante cuándo sus manos inquietas se aventuraron debajo de su camiseta. La traviesa boca succionó un punto sensible en su cuello, y ella finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra sí, y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su cabello rubio, desordenándolo con sus caricias. La oscuridad de la habitación les brindaba un lugar caliente y seguro dónde llevar a cabo aquella improvisada sesión de besos, con sólo la luna ofreciéndoles algo de luz.

Chat Noir respiró contra su cuello, su cálido aliento erizando los vellos de su piel. Él desplazó su boca por toda la zona, dejando un rastro de besos por toda su garganta. Su lengua salió y rozó su piel, lamiendo sensualmente cada centímetro y, entonces, sus labios se presionaron contra su cuello, succionando. Marinette no logró sofocar el gemido de sorpresa que dejó escapar, y él gruñó en respuesta, incitándole a chupar con más fuerza. Se forzó a apretar los labios para impedir que cualquier otro ruido saliera de su boca y perturbase la tranquilidad de la noche, después de todo, no podía arriesgarse y despertar a sus padres. Ella se mordió el labio y sus cejas se fruncieron con levedad; la sensación era indescriptible. Sus labios y su lengua succionaban su cuello con avidez, y sus dientes mordían la carne con cierta delicadeza. Una deliciosa combinación que la mantenían agitándose bajo el cuerpo del chico.

—Oh... —ella suspiró, tiró de las sábanas y los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron. No supo exactamente en qué momento acabaron en esa situación, el único recuerdo tenía en ese instante era el de Chat Noir bromeando sobre su olor a galletas y el brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes conforme se acercaba hacia ella, soltando un _«me pregunto si sabrás igual»_ en un tono juguetón, y antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de parpadear, él había saltado sobre sus labios. Desde entonces ninguno de los dos había pronunciado nada al respecto, sólo limitándose a gemir el nombre del otro y murmurar palabras de afecto, la broma desvaneciéndose del ambiente en cuanto sus caricias aumentaron.

Un pequeño sonido salió de su garganta y él rió contra su cuello, mientras continuaba depositando pequeños mordiscos por éste. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la acción, sumida en el placer que le proporcionaba la boca de su acompañante. Se sobresaltó ligeramente ante un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que sintió en su clavícula, cuándo Chat Noir se desplazó a ese sector y prosiguió a succionar obstinadamente la piel de allí. Sus dientes rasguñaban y acto seguido sus labios y su lengua se encargaban de disminuir la sensación, y aquello enviaba pequeños escalofríos de placer por toda su espalda. Suspiró, otra vez. Nunca se imaginó que Chat Noir fuese tan buen besador y, definitivamente, tampoco llegó a pensar que él sería capaz de despertar tales reacciones en ella sólo utilizando su boca cómo desencadenante. Por otro lado, el muchacho seguía deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de su cuello, disfrutaba notar cómo ella se retorcía constantemente bajo su cuerpo, su corazón inflándose con felicidad al oír cómo su nombre salía de entre sus labios.

 _Beep, beep._

El pitido procedente del anillo de Chat Noir rompió el silencio. El rubio pareció no escucharlo, pero Marinette sí, y se las arregló para empujarlo lejos, por lo que él se movió hacia atrás, de mala gana, y le regaló una sonrisa pícara. La chica parpadeó hacia él, con su pecho aún subiendo y bajando con dificultad a causa de su respiración errática, su boca tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se humedeció los labios, sus ojos viajando a lo largo de todo su cuerpo protegido por el frío material negro de su traje de superhéroe hasta posarse en su cuello expuesto, dónde yacían un par de marcas oscuras que resaltaban en su piel bronceada. Sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión; ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí?

Las examinó con más detenimiento. Eran manchas con forma irregular que habían empezado a adquirir un tono púrpura, con marcas de dientes claramente discernibles en el centro, aunque ella no sabía identificar con exactitud el color, pues la oscuridad no se lo permitía. No obstante, esa visión bastó para que un pensamiento la golpease, quitándole el aire de sopetón. Abrió los ojos con horror, de pronto sintiendo sus labios cosquillear con la familiar sensación de haberlos paseado por el cuello del héroe minutos atrás, y no tardó mucho en encontrarse culpable por los chupetones que decoraban la piel del muchacho. Se llevó una mano al suyo propio, con su boca cayendo abierta en un jadeo, el color drenándose de su rostro súbitamente.

—Oh no, no, no... dime que no, por favor —dijo, y aunque estaba hablando más para sí misma que para él, Chat Noir se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, con una expresión de fingida inocencia mientras trasladaba su atención al punto que ella acariciaba con insistencia. Silbó, cómo si estuviese impresionado de lo que veía.

—Vaya, tienes unos cuantos chupetones ahí, princesa —Marinette gruñó, y quiso borrar de un golpe esa perfecta sonrisa que le enseñaba. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su reacción, y eso lo demostró con la carcajada que dejó escapar, apenas contenida detrás de su puño. Poseída por la vergüenza y la ira, cogió la almohada más cercana y hundió su rostro en ella, ahogando un grito.

—¡Estúpido y pervertido gato!

—Y sexy —agregó él, luciendo su mejor sonrisa torcida. Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a ella, con la gracia propia de un felino, sonriendo osadamente todo el tiempo, aprovechando que estaba demasiado ocupada escupiendo insultos hacia su persona. Desafortunadamente para él, Marinette tiró la almohada a un lado antes de que tuviese tiempo de sorprenderla y lo alejó de un empujón, sus mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo. Aún así, eso no fue suficiente para borrar su sonrisa de suficiencia. La chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y gimió.

—¡Mañana tengo clase! no puedo ir con el cuello así —se lamentó, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de enojo.

—Sólo usa una bufanda para cubrirlo —él resopló y sacudió la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ante aquella respuesta, Marinette dejó caer su boca abierta, incrédula.

—¡Estamos en Junio, Chat!

 _Beep, beep._

Chat Noir golpeó su mentón con su dedo, pensativo, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes decir que estás enferma —sugirió, e ignorando el bufido que ella hizo, se levantó—. Bueno, princesa, debo irme —comentó, sonriente—, espero que soluciones ese pequeño problema de los chupetones, aunque a mí no me importaría que los expusieras ante todos, eso sólo significaría que pertene-... —una almohada lo golpeó en la cara, silenciándolo. Él se rió y bajo la mirada curiosa de ella, caminó a través de la habitación hasta localizar una bufanda cuidadosamente envuelta en uno de sus maniquíes. La sacudió suavemente hacia la muchacha antes de utilizarla para cubrir su cuello—. Por cierto, me llevo esto, te la devolveré más tarde, después de todo, yo también necesito algo para ocultar las evidencias que cierta gatita dejó en mí —ronroneó, con su sonrisa tornándose más picaresca, y le guiñó un ojo. Marinette se encogió aún más, avergonzada, pero aún así no suavizó su expresión, su ceño sólo se profundizó aún más. Él se quedó allí durante unos segundos más, estudiándola en silencio—. Oh, vamos, no te enfades, princesa —Chat volvió y se acuclilló frente a ella, elevando su cara con ayuda de su índice situado delicadamente bajo su barbilla, llevando su boca más cerca de la suya, hasta que su cálida respiración chocó contra las mejillas de la chica. Marinette apartó la mirada, algo cohibida por la repentina cercanía. Él se acercó un poco más y murmuró en un tono sutilmente seductor—. No puedes negar que aún así te ha gustado. —vio cómo su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo más intenso, y con una última risita, Chat Noir depositó un casto beso sobre sus dulces labios y se dio prisa en despedirse, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de hacer una graciosa reverencia—. Buenas noches, princesa.

Y tras eso, Chat desapareció por la ventana antes de que ella le lanzara algo más.

(...)

Marinette hundió su cara en la bufanda rosa y suspiró. Sentía sus mejillas calientes y el sudor perlaba su frente. Debió haberse imaginado que ocurriría algo así, es decir, ¿quién usaba una bufanda en verano?

Apretó los libros contra su pecho cuándo los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su cabeza, su rostro adquiriendo un color más rojo aún. Tragó saliva y caminó con algo de esfuerzo por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a su taquilla. Cómo era de esperarse, allí la esperaba su mejor amiga, quién la saludó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que, poco a poco, fue desvaneciéndose a medida que ella se acercaba y sus ojos marrones repararon en la llamativa bufanda rosa que rodeaba su cuello. Marinette le devolvió el saludo sin mucho ánimo, apenas sonriendo. Alya parpadeó, desconcertada, y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con las cejas arqueadas, intrigada acerca de la bufanda.

—¿Por qué estás usando una bufanda?, ¿no tienes calor?

Ella carraspeó y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—E-estoy enferma —tartamudeó, rezando mentalmente porque sonase creíble. Sin embargo, Alya se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada escéptica, sus labios fruncidos. Ella se movió incómoda bajo su escrutinio y, de pronto, cuándo la castaña había abierto la boca para hablar, su atención se detuvo en algo detrás de ella y sus ojos se ensancharon. Marinette parpadeó cuándo los labios de su amiga se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Oh? pues vaya coincidencia que Adrien y tú hayáis enfermado al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees, Marinette? —se rió entre dientes y le propinó unos leves golpes con el codo. La susodicha la contempló, confusa, a la espera de alguna pista que le indicara el significado de sus palabras, y cuándo se disponía a preguntar, una voz masculina interrumpió.

—¡Eh, Marinette!, ¡bonita bufanda!

Inmediatamente, se congeló. Con sus hombros rígidos, se giró con algo de dificultad para ver a un sonriente Adrien. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó y ella comenzó a balbucear una respuesta.

—G-gracias —dijo, luego de unos cuantos intentos por articular algo coherente, con su mirada clavada en el suelo y sus dedos jugueteando con el borde de la bufanda.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo una risa, y le regaló una cálida sonrisa; ese gesto hizo que las mejillas de Marinette se tornaran de un color rosa. Su mirada se centró en el pedazo de tela rosa que rodeaba su cuello, sus ojos verdes entrecerrándose con la diversión brillando en ellos mientras trataba de evitar que su recatada sonrisa se transformara en una socarrona; él sabía el motivo de por qué la muchacha se comportaba tan reservadamente y usaba una bufanda en un día caluroso, y el conocimiento de ese sucio secreto le encantaba. Nino observó el intercambio con interés, y llevó su mirada hasta su bufanda para luego posarse nuevamente en su mejor amigo, y así sucesivamente, con la curiosidad grabada en expresión.

—Oye, ¿tú también estás resfriada, Marinette?

Ella parpadeó hacia Nino y le miró, perpleja. Sus ojos se pasearon con lentitud sobre Adrien, notando algo que antes había pasado por alto. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y retrocedió un paso, golpeada por la impresión. Sus labios se separaron para dejar salir un jadeo, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, amenazando con dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento. Quizás fue por el brillo perverso que captó en los ojos de Adrien, esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida que guardaba semejanza con la de Chat Noir, o la bufanda verde cuidadosamente envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

La misma bufanda que se llevó Chat Noir la noche anterior.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Uhm, ¿reveal fic, supongo? bueno, cómo queráis, aúnque obviamente después de eso, cómo mínimo, Marinette comenzaría a sospechar de él. Lo siento si veis alguna falta ortográfica, soy muy torpe con eso, pero siempre corrijo mis fics más tarde o bien tras una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Esta otra cosa más con la que no me veo del todo convencida, pero cómo la idea principal me gustó y he gastado bastante tiempo escribiéndolo, pues aquí está. Esta página está para publicar esta clase de tonterías que no sabes por qué ni cómo has escrito, después de todo, así que me animé a subirlo y así veo si os ha gustado o no. En serio, últimamente he visto cómo dos doujinshis relacionados con los chupetones, y cómo me han gustado tanto, me inspiré un poco en ellos, mezclándolos un poco, además._

 _Y no, este no es el one-shot pervertido que tengo intenciones de escribir, de hecho, ese será un poco más explícito, por lo menos, en lo que viene siendo el vocabulario. Sí, estoy un poco enferma, pero, ¿qué queréis? estoy enamorada de estos dos. En fin, no tengo mucho más que contar, así que ya me despido,_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
